When performing subsea operations, a payload is often released at depth. The payload is attached to a line. As the payload is lowered into the sea, the line is unwound from a drum. After the payload is released, the line must be retrieved by winding the line back onto the drum. Spooling the line back onto drum with little or no load is problematic, especially when the line is again loaded with another payload and more tension is applied to the line wound onto the drum under little or no tension.
The need thus exists for tensioning systems and methods for line spooling that allow line to be extended under load and retrieved under little or no load.